


Show Me How Much You Missed Me

by earplover1344



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earplover1344/pseuds/earplover1344
Summary: The season 4 trailer was very exciting to say the least, but we all wonder what that scene in Waverly's bedroom would unfold into later on. Short one shot of what I believe could happen after that scene.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Show Me How Much You Missed Me

**Author's Note:**

> SEASON 4! SEASON 4! I'm so excited about the announcement of season 4 being so close to coming to our TVs that my imagination has been running wild. There was one scene I'm sure everyone loved and that was seeing Nicole and Waverly back in her room where Waverly was a bit feisty. All mistakes are my own. I own nothing, I'm just putting my imagination out there for those to enjoy or to ignore! I hope you do enjoy! Also, smut warning!

Sitting on the edge of the bed I listened to Waverly go on about how she was going to kick some demon ass since our new reality is fighting them rather than just the revenants. This world we are living in may be different and full of much weirder things than just the curse, but I don’t care because I have Waverly back.

“I am going to kick so much ass, I might go up a shoe size!” Waverly turned around and yelled from her closet.

I know I shouldn’t find her adorable in this moment of rage, but I can’t help it. I missed her immensely when she was stuck in the Garden and I never knew if I would see her again. So, in turn, seeing her in any state, especially feisty, is absolutely amazing. Not to mention a huge turn on.

“God I missed you Waverly Earp,” I said smiling at my girlfriend adoringly who went from being a small ball of rage to giving me a soft smile.

“You’re really killing my ass-kicking vibe going on here, baby,” she smirked at me as she walked over to the edge of the bed where I was.

All I could do was stare up at her as she moved to straddle my lap. “What vibe are you feeling now?” I asked trying to flirt but as that came out I really didn’t mean it like that. Waverly arched her eyebrows at me.

“Now Sheriff Haught, what could you be implying there?” She asked in a sultry voice as she nipped at my ear.

All I could do was tilt my head to give her more access to my neck as she kissed down my jawline. “Are you going to show me how much you missed me?” She whispered in my ear. My eyes rolled back as she sank her teeth into the soft spot on my neck. A guttural moan escaped my throat and I swiftly stood up holding Waverly underneath her thighs to take her to the bed.

“You say that like I’m only going to show you once,” I said biting my lip as I laid the petite brunette down on the bed. She let out a soft gasp as I slotted my leg between hers rubbing against her center. “Now how much did you miss me baby?” I whispered, nibbling on her ear and grinding down on her center. A breathy moan came out of the small brunette which shot a wave of arousal to my core. “That’s not an answer my love,” I said, grinding down into her center again.

The look Waverly gave me had a mixture between lust, love, and fire turning me on beyond belief. “God you’re so sexy Nicole!” Waverly writhed underneath my weight trying to get any type of friction that I was keeping from her. “I missed you so much, now please,” she begged, pulling at the back of my neck to kiss her. “Kiss me,” she whined out as I grinded down into her center again.

Obeying her request this time I captured her lips with mine snaking my hand up her little camisole feeling her soft skin under my fingertips. Her skin was instantly covered in goosebumps at the small touch. Her fingers threaded through my hair tugging just enough to elicit a moan from me. Spurring me on like she always knows how, Waverly wrapped her legs around my hips pulling me flush to her. With that one sudden movement all restraint was lost. Every moment that I was missing this angel beneath me came flooding back and we had a lot of lost time to make up for.

Without hesitation I slipped my other hand under Waverly’s camisole pulling it up exposing her bare torso, and to my surprise she wasn’t wearing a bra. “Waverly Earp you are full of surprises,” I exhaled taking in her beautiful body like it was the first time I had ever seen it. Her tight abs flexing with every move I made shot new waves of arousal to my center with each twitch. The camisole was thrown somewhere haphazardly, long forgotten as I broke away from the passionate kisses to wrap my lips around her nipple. Sucking on her left breast as my right hand worked on the other, driving the small brunette insane.

“Holy shit Nicole! I’m so close already!” Waverly practically screamed as my tongue continued flicking her sensitive nipple as I rolled the other between my fingers. Without waiting any longer I kissed my way down her torso stopping at her belly button like I always do just to dip my tongue in to drive her mad. “Nicole do not tease me,” she growled under her breath as my hands worked her little shorts down her legs, never breaking contact with my mouth on her body. Kissing down the inside of her thigh as I got the shorts all the way off of her, and all the way back up once they were off.

“Then what do you want, baby?” I asked with a lopsided grin hoping to see Waverly take a little bit of control to see what she desired. Waverly let out a frustrated groan as she threw her head back against the pillow. And with that beautiful noise that left her lips I couldn’t hold onto the small amount of control I had before.

I dove into Waverly’s center, wrapping my arms under her thighs pulling her closer to me. I was surrounded by a scent that I could only describe as Waverly Earp, as I looked at her glistening core right in front of me I couldn’t control the desire any longer. 

Using my arms I held Waverly down as I made my first broad stroke of my tongue from her entrance to her clit where I stopped to circle it with the tip of my tongue. “Nicole!” Waverly moaned as she threaded her fingers into my hair as I continued my ministrations slowly back and forth. “Baby I need you. I need more, please,” she begged. With this I sped up my pace and got into a rhythm feeling Waverly’s hips rock up into my face. 

I continued flicking my tongue across her clit while adding one finger inside her, slowly making sure her body had time to adjust. The extra stimulation must have been exactly what she needed because it became harder and harder to hold her down. Waverly’s hips were rocking sporadically, her breathing jagged with broken moans spilling out as I added another finger pumping in and out of her wetness. “I-I I’m so close baby. Oh keep going,” she moaned out spurring on my drive to push her over the edge.

I pulled her clit between my lips and sucked hard while still thrusting my fingers in and out until I heard, “Nicole!” spill from her lips and her walls tightened so hard around my fingers that I wasn’t able to move. I coaxed her through her aftershocks as her body slowly started to relax, I moved up to her side to cuddle her. The petite brunette turned in my arms, placing her head on my chest, “Wow you really missed me didn’t you?” She chuckled placing a kiss on my shoulder that was exposed with my tank top still on. 

All I could do was laugh and place a kiss on her head, basking in the glory that is Waverly Earp’s presence. “You could say I missed you more than a lot,” I whispered thinking she was going to fall asleep in my arms.

“Well then you are wearing way too many clothes for me to show you just how much I missed you then, Sheriff,” she looked up at me with mischief in her eyes. “Why don’t we fix that?” She said tugging at the bottom of my tank top exposing my stomach.

Without missing a beat I repositioned pulling my tank up and off of me while I shimmied my pants down my legs. Lowering my voice I said, “Now, show me how much you missed me, baby.”

Waverly didn’t hesitate at all as she grabbed at my bra quickly to pull it up over my head exposing my chest completely. Her lips were then on mine as she pressed me down into the mattress. My already sensitive nipples became even more so as Waverly’s breasts rubbed against mine giving me that bit of friction I was in desperate need of.

A small moan escaped from my chest as Waverly continued to grind down on top of me. Her wetness was spreading across my stomach, turning me on so much it was painful. I bucked my hips trying to gain some leverage so the teasing would stop. The small brunette knew exactly what she was doing to me.

“Now baby,” she said breaking from the kiss to nip at my ear, “You have to let me do this my way.” She punctuated this by running her tongue along the shell of my ear causing shivers to go down my spine. Waverly smirked at me before she started kissing down my neck, making sure to stop in all the most sensitive areas. Her right hand untangled from my hair but all was forgotten again when Waverly bit down on the area where my neck needs my shoulder. My hips bucked and that’s when her hand ran up the inside of my thigh, meeting my center in just one swift motion.

“You’re so wet,” she growled, spreading my slickness up to my clit. Before there was any time for teasing, Waverly was drawing small, tight circles around my clit and I started to see stars blur into my vision. Throwing my head back she continued with the tight circle pulling me closer and closer to the edge. 

“Yes baby!” I moaned as she continued moving her skilled fingers for a few more strokes before they were at my entrance. Even in the heat of the moment she paused to look me in the eyes to look for the reassurance.

I gave her a small nod and I was filled with those skilled fingers moving at a furious pace. “I’m so c-close Waves,” I barely whispered out as the thrusts became deeper and quicker. The kisses had stopped and Waverly’s eyes were focused on me, taking in every bit of me coming unraveled.

“Come for me,” is all she husked out and I was tumbling over the edge with a powerful orgasm. My body twitched with aftershocks from the pleasure of finally being reunited with the love of my life.

Waverly helped me ride out of the aftershocks, then she slowly pulled her fingers from my center sucking them into her mouth. I groaned out in pleasure from watching her. “I missed how you tasted,” she husked, licking her lips. I rolled my eyes back and bit my lip trying to control my urge to flip our positions and keep going with our reunion going. But before I was too tempted Waves curled into my side pulling the blanket that lay at the foot of the bed up over us. 

“I missed you so much, Waverly Earp,” I whispered, placing a kiss to the top of her head. She hugged me tighter and rested her head over my heart.

“I sure missed you too Nicole,” she replied in a blissful, sleep-filled voice. And we both drifted off into post-orgasm sleep, finally feeling safe. The problems going on outside could wait until tomorrow, because tonight we finally were together, exactly where we belonged.


End file.
